A Lesson in a Lesson
by Aishiteru Sabaku no Gaara
Summary: ShikaxNaru Naruto gets a lesson in Shogi from Shikamaru, but he also gets a lesson in something else. Written for mangatemptresshikaru


A/N: Alright. So I recently started to get into ShikaNaru. Also, this is via request thanks to the awesomeness of mangatemptresshikaru. I am doing this fic as a thank you for the awesome reviews on my GaaraNaru one shot And also the "massive potential" comment meant alot Anyways...this is just a one shot...R&R! Here's the story!

* * *

**A Lesson in a Lesson**

_NaruxShika_

* * *

Naruto wasn't too up on the whole Shogi thing. In fact, he wasn't exactly certain as of the rules. But, hey, it was time he could spend around his good friend Shikamaru. The lazy genius. Though he was completely lazy and unmotivated, he was surprisingly smart and very calculating. He wasn't oblivious like Naruto was. He didn't rush head on into a battle. He thought of strategies and plans. Yes, the Jonin was far more advanced than most ninja.

Shikamaru had tried to explain the game of Shogi to Naruto, but Naruto insisted that he should play to get a better grasp of things. He claimed to be a "hand on learner." Shikamaru didn't object. He rather liked the game of Shogi. And he liked winning. He could kill two birds with one stone! "So...tell me how this happens again?" Naruto said, leaning over to look at how the board was set up. His legs were crossed, palms resting on his knees.

Shikamaru sighed and scratched his head. "Alright. Listen, Naruto. There are twenty pieces. Starting from most powerful to least, there's the king," he said, pointing to a piece. "The rook," he said pointing to another. "The bishop, the two gold generals, two silver generals, two lances, two knights, and nine pawns," he finished, pointing and gesturing to the other pieces. He looked at Naruto. "Get it so far?" he asked. Naruto nodded. Shikamaru nodded as well, continuing his explanation. "You see how it's set up?" He started from the far left on the bottom row. "Lance, Knight, Silver General, Gold General, King, Gold General, Silver General, Knight, Lance. That's the strongest of the pieces. It's the first rank. Understand?" he asked. Naruto looked a little clueless. Shikamaru sighed. "Alright...in other words, they are closest to the king due to the fact that they can kick ass. Better?" he asked, not really liking to result to speaking idiot. Naruto nodded and continued to listen. Shikamaru sighed and continued. He moved his finger up the the second row. He pointed his left finger on one piece and his right on another. "The bishop," he said, tapping his left finger above the left knight piece, "and the rook," he said, tapping his right finger above the right knight piece, "are basically second in command to those. These are more stronger pieces and are essential to the game. Any questions so far?" he asked. Naruto thought for a moment, but shook his head, taking in the information. Shikamaru nodded. "Good." He moved his left hand up to point at the final, and third row of pieces. He ran his finger along the tops of them all in a sweeping motion as he said his next statement. "These are pawns. These are basically your sacrifices, seeing that they are the weakest pieces in the game. But they can be to your advantage. Just because they are weak, does not mean they are useless. They can still claim other pieces." Naruto nodded in understanding.

Shikamaru sat back. Naruto blinked. "Er...how do these things move?" he asked.

Shikamaru sighed and lolled his head back in frustration. He sat back up and started his explanation again. "If an opposing piece occupies a legal destination for a friendly piece, it may be _captured_ by removing it from the board and replacing it with the friendly piece. It is not possible to move to or through a square occupied by another friendly piece, or to move through a square occupied by an opposing piece. Understand so far?" he asked. Naruto nodded. He pointed at the individual pieces as he explained the next parts. "The knight _jumps,_ that is, it passes over any intervening piece, whether friend or foe, without an effect on either. It is the only piece to do this. The lance, bishop, and rook are _ranging_ pieces. That means that they can potentially move any number of squares along a straight line limited by the edge of the board. If an opposing piece intervenes, it may be captured by removing it from the board and replacing it with the moving piece. If a friendly piece intervenes, one is limited to a distance that stops short of that square; if the friendly piece is adjacent, one may not move in that direction at all." He looked at Naruto. Naruto nodded.

Shikamaru looked pleased that the blond was following what he was saying. "All pieces but the knight can move _orthogonally_, that is, forward, backward, or to the side, in the direction of one of the arms of a plus sign, or _diagonally_, in the direction of one of the arms of a multiplication sign," he explained, drawing the movements with his fingertip. "Understand?" he asked. Naruto nodded. "Tell me what you know of these pieces," he said, gesturing to the king, rook, bishop, generals, knight, lance, and pawns.

Naruto nodded. He pointed to the king. "A King can move one square in any direction," he said, causing Shikamaru to nod. He then pointed to the rook. "A rook can move any number of free squares along any one of the four directions, front, back, or side to side," he said, mapping out the direction of the movements with his fingertip. He looked up at Shikamaru and saw him nod. Naruto continued. "A bishop can move any number of free squares along any one of the four diagonal directions," he said, dragging his finger in an "x" shape. Shikamaru nodded. "Because they can't move forward, backward or side to side, the opposing unpromoted bishops can only reach half the squares of the board." Shikamaru nodded. "A gold general can move one square forward, backward, or side to side, or one square diagonally forward, giving it six possible destinations. It can't move diagonally backward." Shikamaru nodded and felt his attention wavering. The explanation went on and on until Naruto finally had it down pact.

Shikamaru nodded and stretched. He never realized how determined Naruto was before until now. That face he made when he concentrated. Now that they were actually playing Shogi, Shikamaru was studying him intensely. He found the facial expressions rather adorable. Shikamaru began thinking Naruto wasn't as bothersome as he thought him to be. He smirked at himself. His eyes landed back on the board and saw that Naruto captured another of his pawns. The only bad thing about Naruto's Shogi skills was that he only thought one move ahead, whereas Shikamaru thought at least ten moves ahead. And knowing Naruto the way he did, made it easy to predict his moves. Shikamaru moved his pawn forward to capture Naruto's knight and Naruto gaped. Shikamaru then went back into thought, debating his position with Naruto.

Shikamaru was so lost in thought that he didn't realize Naruto calling his name until Naruto was right in the Jonin's face. "Shikamaru?" he asked, his voice slightly raspy.

Shikamaru jumped and fell back, dragging Naruto with him. The blond laid on top of him, straddling him shamelessly. Shikamaru stayed there, staring off at the ceiling. He was more spacey than normal today. Naruto moved against him and struggled to sit up. He looked at the dark haired boy beneath him and blinked. Shikamaru glanced at him then returned to the ceiling. "What is our relationship?" he asked with boredom in his voice.

The blond flushed as he looked at the other. "What are you talking about, Shikamaru?" he asked, unsure of what that statement meant.

Shikamaru smiled and shook his head. "Never mind, Naruto. You're clueless. And that's good," he said, pushing the blond off of him to sit up all the way. He went back to the Shogi board and made his move, resting his elbow on his knee and his face on his fist.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru curiously. "What are you talking about when you say 'clueless'?" he asked the boy genius.

Shikamaru sighed and rolled his eyes before shutting them. "Troublesome Kyuubi..." he sighed under his breath. Naruto just blinked and stared at him cutely. Shikamaru smirked and got up, going to Naruto's side. Naruto shifted uncomfortably as Shikamaru sat rather close to Naruto. He turned to look at Naruto with a smirk on his face. Naruto's face lit up shyly. He didn't know what to make of the sudden closeness of his genius friend. Shikamaru grabbed hold of the blond's chin and turned his face to look at him. Shikamaru's dark eyes stared into the cerulean orbs for what seemed like forever, but was actually a few seconds, before Shikamaru placed his lips on Naruto's softly.

Naruto squeaked and blushed furiously. Shikamaru pulled away and looked at Naruto, searching for the answer to his silent, unnoticeable request. Naruto's face reddened as he realized what Shikamaru had done. His eyes were wide as he looked at his friend. "Sh-Shikamaru?" he asked quietly, unsure of why he just did it. "What was that for!?" he asked, now letting embarrassment take over his shyness.

Shikamaru grinned and shrugged. "Surely you're not that stupid, Naruto," he said monotonously. Naruto blushed. He shook his head and lowered his head. Shikamaru grinned. He half expected this, but half hoped that Naruto would return his feelings. Truth be told, Shikamaru has had feelings for Naruto for quite some time, but always ended up pushing them aside due to the fact that he didn't want to ruin their relationship. He didn't know what pushed him to do this now.

Naruto saw that Shikamaru was about to get up, but he grabbed his wrist silently. Shikamaru turned to Naruto and studied him for a moment. It couldn't be...or could it? Shikamaru sat back down and Naruto's hold on him didn't let up. Shikamaru raised his wrist to look at the clamped hand on it. He looked at it with amusement. "You my guardian now, Naru-"

Naruto kissed Shikamaru and they landed on Shikamaru's back. Shikamaru's leg kicked over the Shogi board and he watched the pieces fly. He then looked at Naruto, who had his eyes closed. Shikamaru's eyes closed slowly and he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. He held the blond on him and Naruto sighed contently. Shikamaru licked Naruto's bottom lip, seeking entrance. Naruto granted it to him and opened his mouth slightly. Shikamaru's tongue slipped into Naruto's mouth, seeking out his tongue. Their tongues met and a battle began. But not one of dominance. One of more calculating, observing, testing nature. Shikamaru was testing the blond.

Naruto pulled away briefly for air. He stared into Shikamaru's dark eyes and smiled shyly. "I like you too," Naruto smiled, one of his trademark goofy smiles.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and flipped them so he was on top. He looked down at the flustered blond and grinned. "I couldn't tell," he said, sounding almost serious, but anyone could tell that he was being sarcastic. Naruto blushed and kept his arms wrapped around Shika's neck. Shikamaru's lips met Naruto's once more and his hands started to roam Naruto's fragile form. They ran up and down his sides, resting at his hips. His fingers slipped casually under Naruto's shirt, trailing upward to his abs, tracing his muscle lines lightly. He then trailed them up further to his chest, where he found an erect nipple. He teased it with his thumb, causing Naruto to arch and moan in Shika's mouth. Shika smirked and continued his actions, using a knee to separate Naruto's legs.

The blond obliged and released Shika's hair from the white tie that bound it. Shika's hair fell to his shoulders as he looked down at Naruto, breaking the kiss momentarily to strip him of his shirt. Once Naruto's shirt was removed, Naruto tugged at Shika's vest and said boy smirked. He removed it and Naruto's hands instantly flocked to the genius's chest, exploring and caressing it delicately. Shikamaru shuddered before claiming Naruto's lips with his own yet again.

Shika ran his hands back up to Naruto's nipples and teased them again. Naruto moaned louder and arched into him. Shika broke the kiss to bite at the blond's neck. Being the careful observer that he was, he noticed Naruto's breath hitch. He smirked and continued to tease his nipples while sucking on the blond's neck, nipping occasionally.

Naruto moaned and gripped Shikamaru's shoulders in his hands tightly. He arched into him as his breathing became staggered. Shikamaru switched from nibbling on the blond's neck to nipping his way down the blond's collarbone. Naruto dug his hands into Shikamaru's hair gently, raking his nails across the scalp. Shikamaru shuddered lightly and paid special attention to Naruto's collarbone, earning multiple gasps and moans from his blond Kyuubi. He then traveled lower down the blond's chest, arriving at his nipple. Shikamaru looked up at Naruto to see him staring down at him shyly. Shikamaru grinned and took his right nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. Naruto's moans increased in volume and his back arched up. "Shikamaru!" Naruto moaned irresistibly. Shikamaru didn't pay his moans any mind, though they were rather stimulating. He felt his pants become uncomfortably tight. He kissed, nipped, and suckled his way down Naruto's chest after teasing his nipples with his mouth, to come to his navel. He dipped his tongue in it and Naruto shivered at the feeling. He looked down at Shikamaru to see him looking back at him seductively.

Shikamaru looped his fingers in Naruto's waistband and snatched them down, revealing Naruto's hardened member. It stood at attention as Shikamaru slipped off Naruto's pants completely, disposing of them and throwing them on the other side of the room carelessly. Naruto gasped as the cold air hit his heated body. He shivered uncontrollably and looked at Shikamaru expectantly. Said genius dragged his tongue down farther to Naruto's member. He licked the tip of Naruto's length and tasted a salty essence. Naruto gasped and bucked his hips upward, wanting more. Shikamaru firmly held the blond's hips down and glared up at him, warning him silently not to do that again. Naruto blushed and watched Shikamaru lick up and down his length, coating it in his spit before taking the head into his mouth. He ran his tongue over the slit and Naruto moaned, arching his back and gripping the sheets. "Shika!" he moaned.

Shikamaru took in his whole length, grabbing hold of the base with his hand. As his mouth moved, so did his hand. Naruto shuddered in ecstasy. It all felt too good. Shikamaru's pace increased as did Naruto's breathing and gasps. His moans escalated in volume as Shikamaru took him in his mouth all the way. Naruto arched again, moaning again. Shikamaru grinned around him and released his cock from his mouth. His hand continued to pump Naruto vigorously as he watched the blond writhe under his intimate touch. The raven haired Jonin went back to Naruto's chest, nipping at his nipple. Naruto felt his release soon approaching. The genius continued to pump Naruto with his hand, getting more needy and urgent with his movements. He continued to stimulate the blond's nipples with his tongue and teeth while the Kyuubi vessel moaned loudly beneath him.

Naruto arched again and Shikamaru went back down to Naruto's length, taking him in his mouth once more. Naruto moaned and panted at the welcomed heat. With one last arch and moan of Shikamaru's name, Naruto released in the genius's mouth. Shikamaru swallowed it all and nipped his way back up Naruto's body. He paid special attention to the blond's neck, not caring if he left a mark. He kissed his way back up his jawline and finally to his lips, not giving Naruto a moment's rest. After all, simultaneous release was the best.

He forced his way in the blond's mouth, earning a tired moan from his younger lover. Shikamaru nipped at the bottom lip of Naruto and said blond responded by wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. Shikamaru worked his pants off, the blond still latched around his neck. It was difficult, but knowing Shikamaru, he found a way. Once he was done disposing of the menacing pants, he went back to torturing his lover.

He bit his blond's neck, earning a moan from him. It was then Shikamaru grinned. He looked up at his Kyuubi and held three fingers in front of his mouth. "Suck," he commanded.

Naruto looked at him. "Why?"

Shikamaru gave an exaggerated sigh. "It's your choice. It can be painful, or it can be uncomfortable for a few moments. I'm trying to give you the non-harmful way," he explained.

Naruto blinked before blushing. It finally clicked. He took the three fingers into his mouth and started to suck and nip at them while Shikamaru went to work on his neck. Naruto moaned around Shikamaru's fingers, as did Shikamaru on Naruto's neck. Once his fingers were thoroughly coated, Shikamaru removed them. He nipped at Naruto's neck, causing a red mark to form, and slid his fingers down the back of Naruto's thigh. Naruto shuddered and the raven haired genius looked at Naruto, his dark eyes meeting blue. His fingers met Naruto's tight hole and said blond had a look of worry in his eyes. Shikamaru grinned. "Trust me," he stated simply. Naruto nodded and Shikamaru laid a kiss on the blond's lips. He slid a finger inside Naruto. The blond jumped and jerked at the strange feeling.

Shikamaru started to pump slowly, slowly working him to get used to it. Once Naruto did, Shikamaru inserted a second finger. Naruto winced and tightened his grip on Shika's shoulders. Shikamaru kissed his cheek softly and Naruto nodded for him to continue. Shikamaru continued to scissor Naruto while pumping in, preparing for the third finger, and ultimately, his swollen member. He slipped the third finger inside and Naruto whimpered lightly, grip tightening on Shikamaru's shoulder again, the tips of his fingers going white from the pressure he held. Shikamaru wiggled his fingers inside of him, searching for something. All of a sudden, Naruto cried out and arched his back with a loud moan. His vision went blank for a minute and he saw stars. Shikamaru grinned and hit that same spot again. Naruto's reaction was the same. His face was lit with a blush, his eyes closed, mouth slightly agape. His breathing was irregular, as it should be.

Shikamaru grinned and removed his fingers. He hovered above Naruto, placing his hardened cock at the blond's entrance. Naruto tensed up and Shikamaru stared at him sternly. "Relax or it'll hurt," he warned. Naruto nodded and relaxed again. Shikamaru pushed in slowly, causing Naruto to wince in pain. Once he was fully sheathed, Shikamaru waited, nipping at the blond's neck.

Naruto wrapped his arms under Shikamaru's, resting his hands on his shoulder blades. He bucked beneath him and Shikamaru continued, thrusting into him slowly at first. Naruto moaned quietly, bucking again, telling him to go faster. Shikamaru obliged and thrust faster. He angled so he hit Naruto's prostate every time. Naruto arched and moaned loudly. "Shikamaru!" he cried. "Faster!" he beckoned. Shikamaru smirked and sped up the fastest he could go. Naruto was in pure bliss. He screamed Shikamaru's name, straining his vocal chords a few times.

Shikamaru reached between them and grabbed hold of Naruto's hardened member, stroking it to meet his rapid thrusts. Naruto arched and dug his nails into Shikamaru's back. Shikamaru grunted and continued to thrust and pump. His breathing grew erratic. He was close. His speed on Naruto's cock increased to make sure he came before Shikamaru did. Naruto arched one last time and spilled his essence all over their chests and stomachs. Shikamaru felt the blond's muscles clench around him and he lost it. He released himself in Naruto, filling him to the core with a grunt. He collapsed atop Naruto and the blond wrapped his arms around Shikamaru. Shikamaru felt sleepy, like normal. He closed his eyes and heard the steady breathing of Naruto. He glanced at him and was met with a kiss. Shikamaru grinned and kissed him back. They broke the kiss a minute later and stared at each other. "Maybe you're not so troublesome," Shikamaru grinned. Naruto returned the grin, his hair ruffled. Shikamaru glanced back at the fallen Shogi board and its pieces. "Maybe we should play Shogi more often," he grinned.

"It's a date!" Naruto said energetically as usual.


End file.
